1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing system, and more particularly, to a method for detecting disk defects while recording an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, disk-shaped recording media such as CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-RAM, and DVD-RW are widely used due to its high capacity storage and more and more low price. As a result, those recording and reproducing system such as CD-ROM, Combo, DVD-ROM, or DVD-RW drives become a standard computer built-in device in order to aids user to record data onto the disk-shaped recording media above-mentioned.
A recordable or rewriteable optical disk may include some defects on its surface arisen from scratches, fingerprints or dusts, and some problems may be raised when recovering those data recorded on such defect areas. In order to avoid recording data in the defect areas and to maintain high recording reliability simultaneously, the recording and reproducing system usually employs protection mechanisms to prevent itself from malfunction during data-recovering operations. For example, the recording and reproducing system may scan spiral tracks in order to detect where the defect areas are before activating related recording operation. After scanning the recording tracks and labeling those disk defect areas, related protection mechanisms would be enabled thereafter. Those protection mechanisms include some well-known approaches as follows. The first approach is so-called Running OPC (Optimum Power Calibration), which dynamically modulates recording powers when tracking through those defect areas. Another approach is a defect management supported by Mountain Rainier, which setups a defect table and directs data on those defect areas toward to other correct positions. Therefore, a recording and reproducing system would effectively avoid recording errors and/or accompanying with reading failures while recovering those data recorded onto the defect areas so as to increase data-recording reliability. Obviously, the recording and reproducing system has to properly detect and label a normal area as defect because it still has to maintain high recording reliability. There is a need to disclose a method for defining or labeling where the defect areas of an optical disk are such that the sequential protection mechanisms may refers related labels during data-recording operation.